walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Monroe (Comic Series)
Douglas Monroe was a former Democratic Ohio U.S. Congressman who led and lived at the Alexandria Safe-Zone when he took control after Alexander Davidson.Issue 70, page 9. Douglas lived at the Safe-Zone with his wife, Regina Monroe and their son, Spencer Monroe. Character After-Apocalypse Douglas was a seemingly friendly person who cared for people. Douglas was married to Regina Monroe, who could be seen as quite his opposite at times. They had one child, Spencer. He held a great deal of trust in Aaron and the other people of his community and wanted to keep peace. While he appeared friendly, in truth, he's also suspicious of Rick Grimes and his group just as much as they are of him and the Zone residents. Despite this, he does seem to put some trust in Rick, as he confides in him that he honestly can't remember what day it is anymore and asks advice on giving jobs to Andrea. He also hoped to expand more streets and buildings into the safe-zone eventually. Before establishing the Zone, Monroe lived in the open for three months after the apocalypse, killing two living men. There were two notable times when he's shown anger, one is during his conversation with Rick about a father who hurt his child during his drug hallucinations and expressed his desire to hurt people like that. And another was when Heath mention Davidson, Douglas became very angry and lashed out at Heath for even mentioning his name. Monroe is trying to give Rick and his friends a fair chance in the community, giving each one a job. Given the knowledge that Rick was a sheriff, he's given him the job of constable.Issue 70, page 13. He chose Glenn as a runner, Maggie Greene as a school teacher, Morgan as a chef, Abraham in security construction, Eugene as a community planner, Gabriel a pastor when the church is part of the zone, and Rosita to be trained with medical personal. He admits he has difficulty finding jobs for Andrea and Michonne, because of their strength in fighting and defense. After consulting with Rick, he decides to make Michonne a constable and Andrea as the look-out, after Rick says it may be necessary to have one.Issue 71, page 20. Before his death he seemed to have his sights set on Andrea. In Issue 71 and Issue 72, he had made unrequited advances to Andrea. Despite her constant assurances that she has no interest, especially since he's married. He claims that his marriage to Regina is purely political and that they stay together for their children, that there was no love between them. When Andrea told this to Rick, both laughed and neither one believed his excuse. Bruce's conversation with Abraham in Issue 73 suggests that this lecherous streak is not an isolated incident, ironically mirroring Davidson's own habits that led to his eventual exile from the community. Further, it is implied that at least some of the placements Douglas makes are not based on individual skill but expandability. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Since zombies started to crowd into Safe-Zone, Douglas was hiding on his house, planning suicide. When the zombies had almost completely overrun the Safe-Zone Douglas emerged from his house and started to shoot zombies. After killing numerous counts of zombies, he was finally devoured by a group of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 83, soon after Jessie Anderson and Ron Anderson's death, Douglas gets bitten and devoured by a group of zombies. As Douglas is being eaten, he accidentally shoots Carl in the eye before his death. In Issue 85, his body is burned by Abraham. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Douglas has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, and at least two men. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Douglas had a civil yet sometimes rocky relationship. Upon the groups arrival at the Safe Zone, Douglas befriended Rick and sensed that his keen instincts and survival skills would be tremendous assets, despite objections from his wife. Conflict first arose between the two over a disagreement on how to handle Pete's abusive behavior towards his family. Despite Rick's violation of the Safe-Zone's rule against weapons, Douglas chose to let him off under the condition that he never publicly opposed him again. Following Regina's death and the DC Scavengers attack, Douglas fell into a depression, leaving Rick no choice but to take over as leader. Regina Monroe Although Douglas and his wife Regina loved each other, at one point Regina became aware of how Douglas used his position as leader to proposition young women in the Safe-Zone, staying married to maintain appearances. They also seemed to disagree on whether or not to trust Rick's group. Douglas spiraled into a deep depression after her death, not only regretting his infidelity, but also beginning to question whether the community had been or ever would be safe, resulting in his suicide during the zombie herd's attack. Spencer Monroe Douglas was Spencer's father so they would have had a basic father to son relationship. Apart from when Douglas died, Spencer didn't seem to care. Trivia *Douglas unsuccessfully tried to flirt with Andrea and its presumed that he has also tried to flirt with other younger women before Andrea's arrival at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. *Douglas is currently the only politician ever encountered in the comic series. References Monroe, Douglas Monroe, Douglas Monroe, Douglas Category:Suicidal